


Rebels Without a Cause

by SpecSeven



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecSeven/pseuds/SpecSeven
Summary: WARNING: Ridiculous AU! Hera and Kanan replace Judy and Jim in "Rebel Without A Cause". So, basically, sort of a 1950's teenage version of Kanera. And many other familiar faces standing in for the other characters!Here's the Googled and adapted synopsis:  “After moving to a new planet, troublemaking teen Kanan Jarrus is supposed to have a clean slate, although being the new kid in town brings its own problems. While searching for some stability, Jarrus forms a bond with a strange classmate, Ezra, and falls for local girl Hera Syndulla. However, Hera is the girlfriend of neighborhood tough, Lando Calrissian. When Lando violently confronts Kanan and challenges him to a speeder race, the new kid’s real troubles begin.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rebel Without A Cause](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/312879) by Stewart Stern. 



> Because I'm lazy, I've just adapted the screenplay by Stewart Stern. I want to see how it turns out, and whether people enjoy it or not, before I actually try to write it. So far, it's pretty hilarious. The first chapter is just the opening scene of the movie.  
> I would really LOVE to actually write this at some point, but it's pretty low on my list, priority-wise. 
> 
> FYI: There's no Empire in this. Just too difficult to work an oppressive regime into a 1950's teen drama, but I might still use some Imperials as stand-ins for other characters.  
> This is the first time I've done anything AU, and it's more for entertainment value than anything else, so don't judge too harshly.

FADE IN.

  
  
Long shot. Coruscant. Night. Suddenly revealed--crisp and sparkling with lights. Camera pans down and over:  
  
A lonely street on a lower level of the city. A ship has just landed. The landing lights turn off.  A MAN emerges whistling, carrying some packages. He closes the hatch and starts down the street in the direction of a  building with bright windows. He must pass a dark alley  full of litter which lies in darkness between two  
street lights.  
  
As the MAN walks by the alley, still whistling, a GROUP OF FIGURES slips silently from alley, figures who have been  lying in concealment until now. They step noiselessly onto t he sidewalk and follow the MAN.  At the sound of their  boots the whistling stops.  
  
The MAN glances behind him and sees the figures walking  after him, filling the pavement.  A street light shows them  to be boys and girls and all quite young. The MAN moves on  more swiftly and the sound of their pursuit increases. He  begins to run toward the lighted building and the following  steps run too.  Suddenly he stops under the next street  light and turns to face the figures.  They are upon him and  around him quickly. Nobody speaks for a moment, then one of  the boys grins.  His name is LANDO.  He is filled  with an awareness of his own masculinity.  
  
                        LANDO  
                  (friendly, cool)  
           That was pretty what you were  
           whistling.  Whistle some more.  
  
The MAN whistles a nervous phrase, trying to make a joke of  
the situation which he doesn't understand.  
  
                        LANDO  
                  (continuing; suddenly)  
               You got a death stick? 

                        MAN  
                Oh, I think so--  
  
The MAN fumbles in his pocket, finds a pack and drops it in  
his nervousness.  The FIGURES wait until he picks it up.  He  
offers one to LANDO.  
  
                        MAN  
                  (continuing)  
                   Filter tips.  
  
                        LANDO  
                  (smiling, encouraging)  
                  You smoke it.  


Smiling uncertainly, the MAN puts the death stick in his mouth.  
LANDO, still smiling, takes out a packet of matches.  
  
                        LANDO  
                  (continuing)  
                I'll light it for you.  
  
LANDO ignites a match and holds it near the Man's face for a  
second, searching it.  Then he ignites the whole box under  
his nose. The MAN shrieks, and his packages fall.  LANDO  
slaps him sharply, his smile gone.  
  
The camera pans away as the figures enclose him, and holds  
on a small mechanical wampa which has dropped from its  
wrappings.  It begins to dance madly on the pavement, then  
runs down.  
  
The feet of the figures scatter past the unmoving wampa.  
The camera rises to show that the man has disappeared.  
There is a moment of awful stillness, then we see a boy  
coming down the street alone.  He is quite drunk, and he  
slips once.  This is KANAN, a good-looking kid of seventeen  
with a long hair that is tied back in a ponytail, and wearing a good suit.  The spilled  
packages on the pavement stop him.  He bends down to see  
what they are and picks up the mechanical wampa from the  
wreckage.  He smiles and winds it up.  He sets it on the  
sidewalk and sits down.  He watches it dance for a moment, happily.  

A siren is heard distantly, growing louder.  KANAN  
pays no attention to it as he winds the wampa again and  
releases it for its dance.  


SUPERIMPOSE TITLE: "REBELS WITHOUT A CAUSE"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a couple of funny character stand-ins here. I think the choice of stand-in for Jim Stark's (Kanan's) Grandma is pretty hilarious. I opted not to change much with her lines because it was funnier to leave it the way it was.

SUPERIMPOSE TITLE: "REBELS WITHOUT A CAUSE"

  


\-----as  
siren rises piercingly close, and KANAN looks up, we:  
  
                                           DISSOLVE TO:  
  
Close shot.  Throbbing light of an Coruscant police transport.  Night.  The  
siren screaming wildly, then dying. Camera moves to reveal the police transport stopped at the entrance of a Precinct Station.  Two officers exit,  
bearing between them the struggling KANAN.  They bear him up  
the steps and in through the double doors.  
  
Inside precinct station. Reception area.  A large open space  
onto which several corridors converge.  In the middle is a  
Sergeant's desk, really a quadrangular counter in the center  
of which the SERGEANT stands.  There are a few glass-walked  
interviewing rooms which open off the area, and several  
benches lining the walls.  The scene is one of confusion,  
activity and waiting.  Comms beep.  The arrested pass in  
custody of officers.  Present among others at KANAN's entrance  
are: HERA, who is a Twi’lek and sixteen.  She sits on a crowded  
bench wearing an expression of downcast bitterness.  On a  
bench across the way from her are three remarkably dirty  
little PANTORAN children without shoes or socks. The oldest  
is a BOY of four who is protecting his little SISTER who in  
turn mothers an infant crying on the bench beside her.  
Standing at a corner of the desk is a docile, undersized boy  
of fifteen named EZRA BRIDGER.  He is shivering.  
With him is a Rodian male, TSEEBO, his guardian.  KANAN comes  
through the doors and is led to the desk.  One of the  
officers presents a brief report to the SERGEANT, who  
examines it.  
  
                        SERGEANT  
           Mixed up in that beating on Twelfth  
           Street?

                        OFFICER  
           No.  Plain drunkenness.  
  
                        SERGEANT  
           This says he was picked up there.  
  
                        OFFICER  
           They had him on the carpet for an  
           hour at Headquarters.  He's clear.  
           Plain drunkenness.  
  
                        SERGEANT  
           Young squirt.  All right--You want  
           to lean him against something?  
           Stand him over there.  
  
The officer leads KANAN to HERA's bench and stands him against  
the wall beside it.  
  
KANAN is frisked, a look of boredom on his face.  The  
OFFICER finds the toy wampa in his pocket and would take  
it, but when KANAN asks to keep it, the OFFICER hands it back  
and moves away.  Another officer enters and leads the  
prisoner who is sitting next to HERA into another room.  KANAN  
sits beside her.  He smiles at her but receives only a  
chilling look.  He winds the wampa up and sets it dancing  
on the floor, but she is not amused.  Camera pans to show  
others reacting to the wampa with pleasure.  We see EZRA  
look up and smile a little.  Camera stops on the PANTORAN  
CHILDREN who are smiling too.  A bald JUVENILE OFFICER named OFFICER REX, squats before them, smiling.

  
                            REX  
           You going to tell me your name now?  
  
            The little boy shakes his head.  
  
                        LITTLE BOY  
                  (touching REX's bald pate)  
           Where's your hair?  
  
                        REX

                    It's all gone.  
  
                        LITTLE BOY  
           Did you get a haircut?  
  
                        REX  
           No--it just fell out!  
  
                        LITTLE BOY  
                  (sympathetically)  
           Aw--  
  
REX laughs as another Juvenile Officer enters and pauses to  
look at the children.  His name is WOLFFE.  
  
                        REX  
           What gang does he belong to?  
  
                        WOLFFE  
           Give him a couple of years.  
  
                        REX  
           Where's your mamma?  
  
                        LITTLE BOY  
           I don't know.  
  
REX and WOLFFE exchange looks, then REX moves across to HERA--  
camera following.  He looks down at her, consults the file  
in his hand.  
  
                        REX  
           Hera--we're ready for you now.  
  
                        HERA  
                  (a mumble)  
           He’s angry with me.  
  
                       REX  
           What?  
  
                        HERA  
           He’s angry with me.

She rises.  REX leads her to one of the glass-walled offices.  
Camera moves with them.  KANAN watches them go.  
  
                        REX  
           What makes you think he’s mad at you,  
           Hera?  
  
                        HERA  
           I don't think.  I know.  He looks  
           at me like he can’t believe I’m his daughter.

           He doesn't like my  
           friends--he--  
  
REX leads her into the office.

 

Inside small office as HERA comes in, REX following.  He  
indicates a chair for her while he sits down behind a desk.  
  
                        HERA  
                  (continuing)  
           He doesn't like anything about me--

           He doesn’t want me to become a pilot--  
             
She looks like she is about to cry.  
                        

                         REX  
           He makes you feel pretty unhappy?  
  
                        HERA  
                      (crying)  
           He hasn’t been the same person since my mother died!  
  
                       REX  
           Do you think your father really doesn’t like anything about you?  
  
                        HERA  
           Yes!  I don't know!  He acts like  
           he doesn’t.    
  
                          
                       REX  
           Is that why you were wandering  around at one o'clock in the morning?  
  
                        HERA  
           I was just taking a walk.  I tried  
           to call my friends but everybody was  
           out and I couldn't find them.  I  
           hate my life. I just hate it.  
  
                       REX  
           You weren't looking for company,  
           were you?  
  
                        HERA  
           No.  
  
                       REX  
           Did you stop to talk to anyone,  
           Hera?  
                  (she is silent)  
           Do you enjoy that?  
  
                        HERA  
           No.  I don't even know why I do it.  
  
                       REX  
           Do you think you can get back at  
           your Dad that way?  I mean  
           sometimes if we can't get as close  
           to somebody as we'd like we have to  
           try making them angry--so they'll  
           have to pay attention.  Did you  
           ever think of that?

 

                      HERA  
           I'll never get close to anybody.  
  
                        REX

           Some kids stomped a man on Twelfth  
           Street, Hera.  
  
                        HERA  
           You know where they picked me up!  
           Twelfth Street!  I wasn't even near there!

  
                       REX  
           Would you like to go home if we can  
           arrange it?  
                  (no answer; to WOMAN OFFICER)  
           Did you notify the father?  
  
                        WOMAN OFFICER  
           She wouldn't give me his contact information.  
  
                        REX  
           What's your contact information, Hera?  We'll  
           see if your Dad will come and get you.  
  
HERA looks up hopefully.  
  
                        REX  
           Unless you really don't want to go  
           home.  
                  (silence)  
           Would you rather stay here?  
  
Camera moves close on HERA.  She looks up and speaks the contact information very  
quietly.  
  
                         
  
The wail of a siren is heard.  HERA looks off through the  
glass wall toward KANAN.  REX is heard on the comm.  
  
Med. shot.  KANAN's bench.  KANAN sits with his head back, eyes  
closed.  As the siren mounts louder, KANAN opens his mouth and  
imitates it--a long, forlorn wail.  
  
Med. shot, EZRA and TSEEBO.  EZRA smiles faintly and  
moves out toward KANAN, TSEEBO following.  Camera pans  
with them.  EZRA sits by KANAN.  TSEEBO stands over them.  KANAN's  
wailing continues.  
  
Med. shot.  KANAN, EZRA, TSEEBO.  An OFFICER moves into  
Shot.

                     OFFICER  
                       Hey!  
  
KANAN continues for a moment.  
  
                        OFFICER  
                  (continuing)  
           Hey!  That's enough static out of you.  
  
                        KANAN  
           Want me to imitate a stupid cop?  
  
                        OFFICER  
           Cut it out now.  I'm warning you.  
  
                        KANAN  
           Yes, ma'am.  
  
The OFFICER moves out.  TSEEBO bends over EZRA who  
is shivering violently.  
  
                         TSEEBO  
           Are you shivering, Ezra?  Are you cold?  
  
EZRA shakes his head.  KANAN notices him.  
  
                        KANAN  
           Want my jacket?  
  
EZRA looks up at KANAN.  
  
                        KANAN  
                  (continuing)  
           You want my jacket?  It's warm.  
  
EZRA wants it but shakes his head "no."  
  
Full shot.  HERA's office.  REX and HERA seated as before.  
HERA is still gazing through the glass.  
  
                       REX  
           Your father will be down in a few  
           minutes, Hera--  
                   

                   HERA  
                  (clearing)  
           What?  
  
                       REX  
           Your father will be down in a few  
           minutes.  
  
                          
REX signals to a WOMAN OFFICER just outside and leads HERA  
to the door.  
  
Outside door as REX turns HERA over to the WOMAN OFFICER.  
  
                        REX  
           Goodbye, Hera.  Take it easy.  
  
HERA doesn't answer.  REX goes back inside as camera leads  
the WOMAN OFFICER and HERA past KANAN's bench.  Camera stops  
on KANAN, EZRA and TSEEBO.  KANAN stares at HERA and  
whistles but gets no reaction.  WOLFFE enters and comes to TSEEBO.  
  
                       WOLFFE  
           Ezra Bridger?  
  
                       TSEEBO  
           Yes, sir.  
  
                        WOLFFE  
           Come with me, Ezra.  
  
EZRA rises and goes with WOLFFE, TSEEBO following.  
KANAN is alone.  He closes his eyes, throws his head back and  
gives another siren wail as camera moves close on his face.  
  
                        DEPA  
                       Kanan!  
  
KANAN looks up suddenly, scared.  Then he smiles mysteriously  
and staggers to his feet.  
  
Low angle.  Tight three.  KANAN's Master DEPA BILLABA, OBI WAN KENOBI and YODA are framed in the doorway, frozen.  They are all dressed in evening clothes.  DEPA is a very chic  
woman.  OBI WAN is a bearded, handsome man.  YODA is  
the smallest, also very chic and very bright-eyed.  
  
Med. shot.  KANAN as he faces them.  
  
                        KANAN  
                           Hi.  
  
Tight shot of the three.  
  
                        DEPA  
           Where were you tonight?  They  
           contacted us at the Temple and I got the  
           fright of my life!  
  
Silence.  
  
                        OBI WAN  
           Where were you tonight, Kanan?  
  
Close shot.  KANAN.  He says nothing.  
  
Close shot.  OBI WAN laughing uncomfortably.  
  
Med. shot.  KANAN.  
  
                        KANAN  
           You think I'm funny?  
  
KANAN turns suddenly and walks to the glass wall of the office  
behind which EZRA, TSEEBO and WOLFFE are visible.  
He looks through the glass partition which separates him  
from EZRA.  
  
                        KANAN  
                  (continuing)  
           Why didn't you take my jacket?  
  
Inside office.  KANAN is seen through the glass.  He moves  
away.  EZRA is still shivering, cracking his knuckles.

                     WOLFFE  
           Do you know why you stole  
           that speeder, Ezra?  
                  (silence)  
             
                        EZRA  
                  (a murmur)  
             
                        TSEEBO  
           You talk to nicely to the man, Ezra.  
           He's going to help you.  
  
                        EZRA  
           I doubt it.  
  
                        WOLFFE  
           Can you tell me why you stole the speeder, Ezra?  
  
                        EZRA  
           I just felt like taking a ride.

 

                      WOLFFE  
           What do you think's going to  
           happen, if you keep doing things like that?  
  
                        EZRA  
           I don't know.  End up in jail?  
  
                      WOLFFE  
           Where's your mother tonight, Ezra?  
  
                        EZRA  
           She's dead.  
  
                        TSEEBO  
           I am his guardian.

  
                   EZRA is silent.  
  
                        
EZRA looks up as KANAN moves into the next  
office.  KANAN smiles at EZRA, who returns it feebly, then  
looks away--embarrassed.

WOLFFE  
           You know if the boy ever talked to  
           a psychiatrist?  
  
                        EZRA  
                  (smiling a bit)  
           Head-shrinker?  
  
                        TSEEBO  
                  (laughing)  
           Ezra refuses to go. He doesn’t think he needs it.

  
                        WOLFFE  
           Well maybe he better start thinking differently.  
  
Other office.  KANAN, his Master, OBI WAN, YODA and REX are  
gathered in the small room.  KANAN is humming to himself as if he had absolutely no interest in  
what is happening around him.  REX suspects this is  
something more than mere disinterest, so lets the humming go  
on, in order to discover its real purpose.  YODA watches  
everything like a grav-ball match, reacting with soft little  
sounds of terror or astonishment or sympathy.  No one pays  
any attention to him.  For a moment no one talks.  REX  
watches KANAN as he hums.  Then OBI WAN shakes his head and  
looks up.

                       OBI WAN  
           I don't see what's so bad about  
           taking a little drink.  
  
                         REX  
           You don't?  
  
                        OBI WAN  
           No.  I definitely don't.  I did the  
           sa--  
  
                       REX  
           He's a minor, Master Kenobi, and it  
           looks to me like he had more than a  
           little drink.  
  
                   OBI WAN  
                  (chuckling)  
           Say, listen--  
  
                        DEPA  
                  (to KANAN: in intimate,  
                  half-humorous disapproval)  
           Kanan--don't hum.  
  
KANAN merely rolls his eyes at her, then away--but continues  
his humming.  
  
                        OBI WAN  
           I guess I cut pretty loose in my  
           day too.  
  
                        DEPA  
           Really, Obi Wan?  When was that?  
  
                        OBI WAN  
           Listen--can't you wait till we get  
           back to the Temple?  
  
                       REX  
           Whoa!  Whoa!  I know you're a  
           little upset but--  
  
                        OBI WAN  
           Sorry.  
  
                       REX  
           What about you, Kanan?  Got anything  
           to say for yourself?  
  
KANAN stops humming and shrugs.  
  
                       REX  
           Not interested, huh?  
  
KANAN shakes his head.  
  
                        DEPA  
           Can't you answer?  What's the  
matter with you anyhow?  
  
                        OBI WAN  
           He's just loaded.  
  
                        DEPA  
           I was talking to Kanan.  
  
                        OBI WAN  
                  (to REX)  
           Let me just explain to you--we just  
           moved here, you understand?  The kid  
           has no friends yet and--  
  
                        KANAN  
           Tell him why we moved here.  
  
                        OBI WAN  
           Hold it, Kanan.  
  
                        KANAN  
           You can't protect me.  
  
                        OBI WAN  
                  (to KANAN)  
           You mind if I try?  You have to  
           slam the door in my face?  
                  (to REX)  
           I try to get to him--what happens?  
                  (to KANAN)  
           Don't I give you everything you  
           want?  A lightsaber --you get a lightsaber.  
           A speeder--  
  
                        KANAN  
           You buy me many things.  Thank you.  
  
                        OBI WAN  
           Not just buy!  You hear all this  
           talk about not caring about your padawans  
           enough.  We give you love and  
           affection, don't we?

Silence; KANAN is fighting his emotion but his eyes grow wet.

                      OBI WAN  
           Then what is it?  I can't even  
           touch you anymore but you pull away.  
           I want to understand you.  Why'd  
           you get drunk?  You must have had a  
           reason.  
  
KANAN stares straight ahead, trying not to listen.  
  
                        OBI WAN  
           Was it because we went to that  
           party?  
                  (silence)  
           You know what kind of drunken  
           brawls those parties turn into--  
           it's no place for kids.  
  
                        DEPA  
           A minute ago you said you didn't  
           care if he drinks.  
  
                        YODA  
           He said a little drink.  
  
                        KANAN  
                  (exploding)  
           You're tearing me apart!  
  
                        DEPA  
           What?  
  
                        KANAN  
           Stop tearing me apart!  You say one  
           thing and he says another and then  
           everybody changes back--  
  
                        DEPA  
           That's a fine way to behave!  
  
                        YODA  
                      (smiling)  
       Well you know who he takes after!  
  
                        REX  
           Outside, Kanan.  Come outside.  
  
REX pushes him out the door firmly, and into office vacated  
by EZRA and WOLFFE.  
  
                       REX  
           Excuse us a minute?  
  
                        OBI WAN  
                  (very overwrought)  
           Sure.  Sure.  
  
WOLFFE's office.  REX and KANAN alone.  
  
                        KANAN  
           Someone should put poison in his  
           nutrient bars.  
  
                        REX  
            Master Yoda?  
  
No answer.  KANAN turns away from REX.  
  
                        KANAN  
           Get lost.  
  
                        REX  
           Hang loose, boy.  I'm warning you.  
  
                        KANAN  
           Wash up and go home.  
  
                        REX  
           Big tough character.  You don't kid  
           me, pal.  How come you're not  
           wearing your boots?  
  
Suddenly KANAN flings himself at REX who deftly flips him past  
and drops him near the desk.  
  
                       REX  
                  (continuing)  
           Too bad you didn't connect.  You  
           could have gone to jail.  
           That's what you want, isn't it?  
  
                        KANAN  
           No.  
  
                       REX  
           Sure it is.  You want to bug us  
           till we have to lock you up.  Why?  
  
                        KANAN  
           Leave me alone.  
  
                       REX  
           You feel like you want to blow your  
           wheels right now?  
  
                        KANAN  
           All the time!  I don't know what  
           gets into me--but I keep looking  
           for trouble and I always--I swear  
           you better lock me up.  I'm going  
           to smash somebody--I know it.  
  
                       REX  
           Try the desk.  
  
KANAN smashes his fist against it, letting loose for a moment.  
REX watches, then sits near him.  
  
                       REX  
           That why you moved from the last  
           planet? 'Cause you were in trouble?  
           You can talk about it if you want  
           to--I know about it anyway.  
           Routine check.  
  
                        KANAN  
           And they think they are protecting  
           my by moving.

REX  
           You were getting a good start in  
           the wrong direction back there.  
           Why did you do it?  
  
                        KANAN  
           Mess that kid up?  
  
REX just nods.  
  
                        KANAN  
                  (continuing)  
           He called me chicken.  
  
                        REX  
           And your Masters didn't understand?  
  
                        KANAN  
           They never do.  
  
                        REX  
           So then you moved?  
  
                        KANAN  
           They think I'll be fine if we  
           move.  Just move and everything'll  
           be roses and sunshine.  
  
                        REX  
           But you don't think that's a solution.  
  
KANAN is silent; he picks at his nails.  
  
                        REX  
                  (continuing)  
           Things pretty tough for you at the Temple?  
  
                     KANAN  
           What a zoo!  
  
                        REX  
           What?

                     KANAN  
         
       A zoo. I bet you see right through me,  
           don't you?  
  
REX shrugs.  
  
                        KANAN  
           How can anyone grow up in that circus?  
  
                        REX  
           You got me, Kanan--but they do.  Want  
           some water?  
  
                        KANAN  
                  (as REX gets a cup of  
                  water from cooler)  
           Boy--if I had one day when I didn't  
           have to be all confused and ashamed  
           of everything--or I felt I belonged  
           some place.  
  
                          REX  
                  (giving him water)  
           Here.  Look, will you do something  
           for me?  If the pot starts boiling  
           again, will you come and see me  
           before you get yourself in a jam?  
           Even if you just want to talk--come  
           in and shoot the breeze.  It's  
           easier sometimes than talking to  
           your Master.  
  
                        KANAN  
           Okay--  
  
                        REX  
           Any time--day or night.  You calmed  
           down enough to go back now?  
  
                        KANAN  
                  (smiling)

                 You serious?  
  
REX smiles and opens the door.  
  
REX's office as KANAN comes towards DEPA.  
  
                        KANAN  
                 I'm sorry.  
  
                         DEPA  
                All right, Kanan.  
  
She rises and takes his arm.  They start out through the  
door into the hall, followed by YODA and OBI WAN.  
  
                       YODA  
                  (to REX)  
           This was all very unfortunate, but  
           he made a mistake and he's sorry--  
           so we're not going to have any more  
           trouble.  He's always been a lovely  
           boy--  
  
                        KANAN  
           Lovely!  Master Yoda--if you tell  
           another lie you're going to turn to  
           stone.  
  
                        REX  
           Good luck, Kanan.  Don't forget.  
  
                         
KANAN grins at REX who nods.  They all leave.  REX looking  
after them, shakes his head and lights a cigarette.  We see  
KANAN and his masters pass through the main door.  Waiting to  
enter, in the custody of some uniformed police, are LANDO and  
the kids we saw at the opening, sullen and truculent.  As  
they march into the lobby and KANAN grows smaller in the  
distance, the music comes up and out.

 

FADE OUT.

 


End file.
